According to the wide spread of smartphones, multimedia contents, screens, and non-contents are shared in various ways and frequently among devices through wireless communication technologies.
As one example, Bluetooth is used for sharing a photo, music file, address book, or memo. Likewise, Wi-Fi P2P technology is used for sharing screens to allow a screen of one device to appear on a screen of another device.
In order to perform a series of tasks involved in the contents sharing above, however, a wireless connection function has to be activated beforehand by the user for each of the devices participating in the contents sharing, and a process for discovering a target device compliant with the corresponding wireless communication technology should be performed.
However, a user who has low understanding of the wireless communication function offered by existing technologies may be readily confronted with a difficulty of handling the devices while directly trying to activate the corresponding wireless communication function. Also, even for a user who is familiar with the wireless communication function, he has to endure the inconvenience of activating the corresponding wireless communication functions one by one.
Moreover, even if the corresponding wireless communication function is activated at all, the user may still find it difficult to select a target device because of device-dependent names unfamiliar to the user (for example, model name or hardware address) during a process of discovering the target device and displaying a list of discovered devices to the user.
Furthermore, even if the user is familiar with the device-dependent name of the corresponding device, the user still has to face an inconvenience of searching for the target device one after another in case a list of searched devices is large.